


Capricho

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King
Genre: First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: La mente es débil cuando es incorrecto el deseo que intenta resguardar.
Relationships: Billy Freeman/Dan "Danny" Torrance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Capricho

Danny hizo cuanto pudo para no enfocar su mente en lo que sea que estuviera pensando Billy. Mientras conversaba tranquilo con un simple transeúnte y se ocupaba en sembrar algunos girasoles rodeando una de las esquinas de Tinytown, podía sentir un par de ojos quemando en su nuca, espalda, el resto de su cuerpo. No era solo su imaginación, el calor recibido estaba lejos de ser únicamente por los rayos del sol.

Habiendo llegado al término correcto con su bisexualidad y todo lo que Billy hizo por él aun sin siquiera conocerlo, sumado a lo atractivo que el hombre era, en realidad hacía que Dan se sintiera halagado por el peso de su mirada. Pero todos merecen tener sus secretos, irrumpir entre los de Billy no era correcto aun si la duda lo carcomiera por dentro. Deseó poder enterrarla en una caja junto con todas las demás.

La curiosidad en su cuerpo picaba como patas de insectos en su piel, más de una vez tuvo que mantener la mirada en las flores, concentrándose en ellas e intentando detallarlas con toda la fuerza de sus pensamientos. Pero decirse “ _no pienses en eso_ ” solo empeoraba las cosas, hacía todo lo contrario, obligándole a empezar de nuevo.

Cuando el civil amigable terminó la charla Dan tardó un momento en continuar su trabajo, obviamente no prestó atención y si bien esas flores no se sembrarían solas, todavía debió tomarse un par de segundos para reiniciar la mente. Los inconvenientes de un trabajo manual tan pesado, muy a su pesar, era algo que requería más de su fuerza que de su mente, la libertad conferida por los movimientos mecánicos a los que estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer le daban espacio a volver al tema de Billy una vez tras otra.

Su voluntad había tenido su buena dosis de refuerzo desde que comenzó con la AA, sin embargo, recordar al sujeto que le hubo entregado una considerable parte de esta, aunado al _impulso_ mismo para acudir a ellas, solo volvía a girar el tema sobre Billy. Estaba jodido, ya lo sabía, pero también era necio y quería mantenerse lejos de esa preciosa cabeza trenzada.

Lo escuchaba a lo lejos, mantenía una alegre conversación con un pequeño muy curioso sobre el Riv, no podía pensar en Billy como el tipo de hombre paternal, aun así respondía al niño a cada cosa y, de cuando en cuando, sin quererlo en absoluto, Dan recibía pensamientos sobre sí mismo. Intentó no imaginar en la intensidad con la que debería hacerlo para que sin esfuerzo alguno alcanzara a leerlo. No quería saber nada de absolutamente una mierda… seguramente si insistía con esa idea, quizá dentro de diez o doce años podría aceptarla al menos como algo serio y no como un chiste. Por ahora, desde luego, apenas tuvo resultado.

Quería estar en su mente, tanto como Billy estaba en la suya.

Puede que fuera egoísta, era consiente de todo lo que había tomado del hombre o cuánto cada cosa se le entregó por voluntad propia, sin embargo su mente, su cuerpo, deseaban mucho más. Todo. Quería al hombre para sí mismo, deseaba tener la oportunidad de entregarse en todos los sentidos y lograr así darle al menos una peña porción de la calma, de la alegría que le fue entregada cuando nadie daba un centavo por él. Danny quería entregarse aun si fuera un regalo defectuoso. No obstante…

Durante el almuerzo, sentados en el banco cerca de la torre del reloj, mientras devoraba uno de los más simples sándwiches como si se tratara de un manjar de los dioses, Dan pudo saber lo cerca que estaban del otro hasta que uno de sus brazos tocó la piel al descubierto del brazo de Billy, la imagen ellos dos besándose acurrucados en ese mismo banco llegó a su mente con la fuerza de un vendaval. Golpeándole tan fuerte que un trozo de lechuga estuvo a punto de llegar a sus pulmones.

—Respira hombre, respira, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo Billy mientras palmeaba su espalda con toda la fuerza que eso podía implicar—. Te he visto muy pensativo hoy, ocurre algo. —Dan negó rápidamente, inhalando cuanto pudo, logró terminar con el bocado, pero resultó imposible dar uno más.

En ese momento solo hubo una cosa en su mente, ¿qué tanto no daría por inclinarse y hacer realidad el deseo de Billy?

Desde luego, para empezar tendría que aclarar que también era el suyo. Luego descubrir qué tan abierta era esa zona con la comunidad gay, aun si recordaba la recepción completamente normal de un par de hombres hace unas semanas que habían llegado con sus pequeños traviesos hijos a tomar un paseo en el tren. Oh, saber qué tan _afuera_ estaba el mismo Billy sería lo mejor. Aunque, por supuesto, no tenía la menor intención de averiguar alguna de esas cosas.

Billy era un buen hombre, y tanto como eso, Dan haría lo necesario para suprimir cualquier deseo de tomar de él más de lo que ya le fue otorgado. Dan estaba roto, cargaba con fantasmas de una manera completamente literal, maldita fuera con sigo mismo si llegaba a hacerle compartir la misma cama. Debía guardar todas las pesadillas dentro de sí, el miedo y las visiones, todo, no podría ser tan imbécil como para compartirlas con quien le había dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio. Billy era un buen hombre, no merecía la menor carga de sus temores.

Su fuerza, naturalmente, todavía no alcanzaba su cenit y a lo largo del día conseguir evitar el pensamiento del tiempo en que lograría mantener a Billy fuera de su mente, correspondiendo a la vez sus sentimientos, lo tuvo pronto cubierto hasta el cuello de dudas e inseguridades. Estaba fallando terriblemente en convencerse y guardar todo lo que pudiera decir o hacer para actuar sobre Billy.

Deseaba —aun cuando todo apuntaba a ser lo contrario— en verdad mantenerse al margen, ser solo un amigo más, pero cuando las imágenes de ambos lo golpeaban constantemente desde Billy, aun cuando no tenía la intención inicial de hurgar entre sus pensamientos, para el final día, Dan estaba prácticamente rendido. _Ah_ , ¿a quién trataba de engañar? En realidad no era fuerte en absoluto. Mucho menos cuando la respuesta obvia estaba entre los brazos fuertes, la voz encantadora, las miradas robadas. En un refugio bajo el cual Dan estaba más que dispuesto a correr.

Ese hombre le había dado tanto, él planeaba agradecerle de todas las formas posibles, solo _necesitaba_ tomar un poco más. Solo un poco y se detendría.

Acabado el turno, luego de llegar a casa, antes de que Billy lo despidiera por el resto de la noche e ingresara a su apartamento, Dan echó a un lado toda reticencia. Estaba cansado de resistir cada señal, era un imbécil en recuperación y seguramente el hombre tenía suficiente en su corazón para soportar tanta estupidez viniendo de una sola persona. No necesitaba el perdón de dios, si Billy no estaba listo para recibirlo, Dan rogaría su misericordia antes de vomitar su corazón y recoger sus migajas.

Tomó los labios de Billy en un movimiento desesperado, necesitado más allá de toda descripción. Dan estaba muriendo y solo Billy era capaz de salvarlo, de darle un segundo más de vida. De curar su dolor. Colmar el fuego en sus entrañas.

Destruirlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era ya demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, estaba dando demasiado, si recibía una negativa ¿qué pasaría con él? ¿Y su deseo, y lo que le restaba de su corazón? Se desmoronaría, esto no era como cualquier otro enamoramiento, para él no podía ser tan pasajero. Se trataba de Billy, el mismo que le dio un trabajo y le ayudaba con su rehabilitación en la AA, Billy de la sonrisa impactante y atractiva, Billy de la voz cálida, Billy con labios sabor a café dulce. Sobrevivir a la destrucción de su rechazo solo parecía viable si añadía al caso un par de botellas de bourbon.

Sin embargo, el caos desatado en cada pensamiento pronto redujo su valía. Sagrado el momento en que sus labios cedieron ante la fuerza de Billy, que tomándolo por la cintura los hizo entrar rápidamente a su habitación. El entusiasmo golpeó a Dan en oleadas que en ningún momento como nunca nadie, lo habían sacudido tanto. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, el fuego marcado en cada feroz movimiento revolvía su interior en un contacto cuyo placer jamás tuvo de ser el objetivo.

Quizá no estaba tan equivocado.

Si luego de pensar tanto tiempo en resultados que ahora ya casi olvidaba por completo, ¿en qué más se había equivocado? Lejos de ello, seguramente ahora podía ahora mirar un poco más de cerca en los pensamientos de Billy. El tipo casi tenía las manos dentro de sus pantalones y seguro que no habría en su mente algo que no hubiera visto antes. Era básicamente un intercambio… ¿o algo parecido?

Como sea que fuere, aun dudoso e intentando seguir el ritmo de Billy, ya sea intentando tocar cuanta piel estuviera a su alcance o intentando no hacer demasiado ruido ante la fricción provocada, buscó solo un poco dentro de su mente.

Total, ¿qué es lo peor que podría encontrar?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
